


I Promise

by livingforrt



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Violence, Queen - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforrt/pseuds/livingforrt
Summary: Roger and Reader have been friends since they were little. He's had to deal with abuse and domestic violence for a while now.





	I Promise

“Roger, are you home?”  
You found yourself knocking on his bedroom window.  
No sounds.  
It‘s been weeks since Roger has been to school.  
It was your senior year of high school though, so you started to worry. 

Roger and you have been best friends since kindergarten but his behavior in the last weeks has been rather strange.  
“Roger, I know you’re here, your car is home”  
Still nothing. It‘s been ages since the last time you saw him.  
“Let me in or I’ll break this bloody window”  
Suddenly you recognize a slim figure approaching the window, his long, dark blonde, curly hair was messy. Blood shot, tired eyes. He looked exhausted. And it shocked you, as he carefully guarded you inside. 

His room was a mess, books that once decorated the shelfs were now on the floor, broken records all over the place.  
“Roger what’s going on, what happened?”  
He didn’t dare to look at you, eyes on the floor and a sad look on his face.  
You were best friends so you’d usually know, when something was wrong with him. You studied him. As you took an even closer look you noticed that there were bruises all over his face, throat and collarbones.  
Purple bruises. Red bruises.  
Painful, blue eyes, now daring to look into yours.  
“Roger…” as you tried to reach for him he flinched and took a step back.  
“No, leave!” It sounded so harsh.  
“Not until you tell me what happened!” 

His eyes fell to the floor once again. After a moment of silence he sat down on his bed, with his head in his hands.  
“…it’s… it’s not that easy… I’m good for nothing” tears pooling in his eyes as he sobbed. “..he… he blamed drumming because of my low grades.. got drunk and he… he just… fuck this is so embarrassing, please just leave, Y/N”  
‘He’. Referring to his father.  
You always knew they had heated arguments, of which he’d tell you about with a lot of anger. That was also where his own hot headed persona came from. But you never thought that his own father would lay his hands on him. To see your best friend sit here, bruises all over, abused by his own dad made your heart ache. 

“Listen, you can tell me anything, I’m here for you. I certainly won’t let you stay here alone with him, Roger” slowly turning to him, petting his hair, then embracing him in a tight hug. As soon as he felt the lightest touch, he hissed loudly, but started to calm down, once he knew that he was safe in your arms. 

The car ride to your home remained silent. You convinced him to pack a duffle bag with as many belongings of his as possible. As you glanced at him he looked tired, worn out, broken.  
Yet another purple mark had formed under his eye, which he received just about 20 minutes, before you came to his rescue.  
Your heart broke at this sight. He still managed to be the most beautiful person in this world, his long eyelashes curled perfectly. 

Truth was, you truly loved him, which made this even harder to look at. Seeing the person you love the most in such a miserable state. But he was just your best friend.  
“Do you want me to run you a bath, Rog? It will help you calm down and relax!” “You don’t have to, Y/N. I don’t want you to pity me, I’m fine I promise.”  
“I don’t pity you, i just want the best for you. Always. And just admit it, a bath is always a good idea”  
With that, a smile crept onto his lips. A smile you dreaded to see for the past few weeks. You started to run the water into the bathtub, when you noticed he struggled with taking his shirt off.  
“Here, let me help you” Lifting his shirt over his head there were even more bruises visible on his arms and his back. Dozens of old and new ones. Red dots covered his shoulders, which seemed to be caused by cigarettes burns.  
His eyes met the floor once again. It seemed to be the 100th time that day. Tears once again dribbled down his eyes and you wiped them away, caressing his cheek.  
While taking his bath, you managed to always hand him new frozen packs of peas to treat his facial bruises. You helped him dry off. And no, it was not weird, you had seen him naked a numerous amount of times, considering your friendship of now approximately 13 years. Even though you had been very gentle, you could sense his pain, as he flinched and his eyes shut quickly, once the rough fabric of the towel made contact with his skin. 

“When was the last time you ate something, Rog? C‘mon I‘ll make you your favourite sandwich.“ It‘s been in fact days, since he last ate. He felt weak, worthless. There‘d be no point in putting food into his mouth, at least that‘s what he thought. His already tiny frame became even tinier, ribs started to stick out even more. The way he looked like, disgusted him. He thought that no one would want him anymore. 

Silence. Silence as he was digging into his sandwich and downed the water you prepared for him. It definitely took some time to convince him to eat something, but he couldn’t say no to you. While he enjoyed his ham sandwich, you decided to brush out his long, wet hair with a brush.

“I don‘t deserve this, I don‘t deserve to be here. I don‘t deserve you, Y/N!“  
But you continued to brush his hair. He didn‘t expect your next move, as you brushed his hair to one side and decided to calm him and his worries with a gentle kiss on his bare shoulder.  
Right on a purple spot.  
The way your hot lips touched his cold, bruised body made him close his eyes. Trying to hold back yet another tear. Not because of pain. But because of emotion. 

He hated it for you to see him so vulnerable.  
Especially because of all these feeling he kept deep inside of him.  
Feelings he had never been able to show.  
You‘re just his best friend after all. 

This kiss on his shoulder meant everything to him.  
It was overwhelming.  
Love.  
He felt love.  
He forgot how it felt to have someone touch him, without leaving not only physical, but also mental scars. 

You continued a trail of kisses along his shoulders and then you stopped. Hugging him from behind with your lips touching his neck, as he continued to eat his sandwich and enjoyed your warmth, keeping his eyes closed throughout.  
He missed this. He missed you.  
He had a reputation regarding girls.  
But no one. No one, held him like you did.  
Touched him like you just did. And for him it was everything.  
Like he‘d never been hurt before.  
He started to believe, that your touch was able to heal his wounds.  
It all came crashing down when you let go of him. 

“I‘m so sorry, Rog. Really, I‘m sorry, I got carried away a bit“  
“No, don‘t. Please, please don‘t stop, I want to feel again. I want to feel you, please touch me“, he said and turned around to face you, looking deep into your eyes.  
There was so much pain in them.  
He meant it, but not in a sexual way. And you could see it in his eyes.  
He was begging for it. You reached out your hand to caress his cheek and he leant into your touch.  
“Let‘s go to bed“ was all you could say and he agreed. 

After changing into your night gowns, you let yourself fall into your bed and it made him laugh, because you almost bounced back down to the floor. He loved your goofiness.  
“I missed that smile, but I missed you more, all of you!“ you managed to say 

You were now laying there, his head on your chest.  
Your fingertips tracing his facial features: his jaw, his eyebrows, his nose, his cheekbones, his sideburns and then you finally landed on his lips.  
His eyes stayed closed, humming, wishing he could just stay like that forever.  
He looked so calm and peaceful.  
“You‘re so beautiful, you know that, right?“ He blushed but managed to mouth a “yeah I know baby“ with a smug smile.  
There again was the Roger you knew. 

“But real talk now, I‘ll always be there for you.“  
“I really don‘t deserve you, you‘re always so good to me. Y/N, you mean so much to me, you’re so beautiful, caring. And I know you don’t feel the same, especially after seeing me like this, but I have to say it now or else it’ll kill me deep inside… I… I love you“  
There was a tear slowly making it’s way down from his eyes to his lip.  
He meant it.

You answered with a gentle kiss on lips, tasting the salty tear.  
“I love you, Roger! No matter what!“  
“Please don’t ever leave me, Y/N”  
“I promise” He snuggled into your chest and it only took a few gentle strokes over his beautiful face before he drifted off to sleep. It didn‘t take long for you to follow after.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: TRIGGER WARNING!!! mentions of domestic violence, anorexia, low self-consciousness  
Remember I DON’T ACCUSE/IMPLY ANYONE MENTIONED OF DOING SUCH THINGS!! PLEASE BE AWARE OF THAT! I HOPE EVERYONE IS DOING ALRIGHT, IF YOU NEED SOMEONE TO TALK, HIT ME UP IN THE DM’S!!!!!


End file.
